villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield
Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield are the protagonists of the 1994 film Pulp Fiction directed by Quentin Tarantino. They are portrayed by John Travolta and Samuel L. Jackson respectively. Vincent and Jules work for Los Angeles crime boss Marcellus Wallace, and both men are loyal to Marcellus. While Vincent is suave, he is also quite stupid. Jules is the smarter of the two, and has a habit of quoting bible verses before he executes his enemies. Early in the film, Vincent and Jules go to a students flat to locate a briefcase belonging to Marcellus. They shoot two of the students, and are nearly killed by a third man, but miraculously the bullets miss them. They make off with the briefcase, and their informant Marvin. In the car, they discuss the miracle and Vincent ends up 'accidentally' kills Marvin. They call on Jules' reluctant friend Jimmie Dimmick, who isn't too happy with the situation as his wife would divorce him if she discovered gangsters and a dead body in their house. Fortunately, Marcellus sends Winston Wolf who helps Vincent and Jules get out of their mess. Later that morning, Vincent and Jules go to a diner for breakfast. Jules tells Vincent that he intends to retire, as he has now found religion because of the miracle they had witnessed. Vincent laughs at Jules and goes to the bathroom. When this happens, a couple of thugs also dining in the restaurant hold up the place in order to rob it. Jules decides to reason with them, and gives them his money in order to persuade them to give up their life of crime. That afternoon, Vincent and Jules meet Marcellus in his bar to give him his briefcase. Marcellus is having a meeting with aging boxer Butch Coolidge, whom he is paying to take a dive in his next boxing match. Vincent, who is in a bad temper after his disastrous morning insults Butch by saying "You ain't my friend, Palooka" and "I think you heard me just fine, punchy." Shortly afterwards, Vincent takes Marcellus' wife Mia out for dinner at Marcellus' request while he is away on business. The evening goes well, where they have dinner at a 50's themed restaurant, and apparently win the dancing trophy. But things turn for the worst when Mia mistakes Vincent's heroin, which he had bought earlier that day, for cocaine and overdoses. Franctic, Vincent drives the unconcious Mia to the house of his drug dealer Lance. At first, Lance refuses to help Vince, but when Vince tells him who Mia is married too, he agrees to help. Vince gives Mia an adrenaline shot through the heart, which revives her. He then drives Mia home, and the two agree not to tell Marcellus about the situation. On the night of Butch's boxing match, Butch betrays Marcellus and defeats and kills the rival boxer Floyd. Marcellus wants Butch dead, and he summons Vince to perform the hit. Since Jules has now retired, Marcellus accompanies Vince to stake out Butch's apartment. The next morning, Marcellus goes out to buy breakfast, and swaps guns with Vincent. Butch drives back to his apartment when he realises that his girlfriend forgot to pack his father's gold watch, which was sentimental to him. Butch is extremely fortunate as Marcellus is out, and Vince is in the bathroom. Butch notices a sub-machine gun on the counter and he hears the toilet flushing. Vincent finds Butch pointing the gun at him. The toaster pops up, and Butch shoots and kills Vincent. Category:Gangsters Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Shot Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Massacres Category:Street-Gangs Category:Quentin Tarantino Villains Category:Pulp Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Incompetent Villains